


Blacksmith

by Gilrael



Series: Drabble Requests 2018 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Noya has a crush on the blacksmith's apprentice.





	Blacksmith

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: "Asanoya, asahi is a blacksmith and noya is a farmer boy?"  
> If you want to request a drabble, send me an ask on [Tumblr!](http://gilrael.tumblr.com)

The smell of coal, the red-hot heat of the steel, and the rhythmic clang of the hammer were entrancing. The sweat dripping down a bulging triceps haunted Yuu's dreams. He could watch for hours as the blacksmith and his apprentice made the tools their small village needed for survival. Any time his father needed his shovels and ploughs repaired, Yuu volunteered to go to the blacksmith, just for a chance to talk to Asahi.

For someone his size, Asahi was surprisingly timid, and as strong as his arms and hands were, he had the gentlest touch whenever he petted one of the many stray cats that sought the warmth of Ukai's smithy. To say that Yuu was smitten with him was the understatement of a century. And today was going to be the day. For once, Yuu was not running an errand for his father as he stepped up to the forge, waiting for Asahi to notice him. He had his own agenda to fulfil today.

“Oh, hello, Yuu,” Ukai said, sticking a hot piece of metal into a barrel, making the liquid inside hiss angrily. “How's the farm?”

“The farms great,” Yuu said distractedly, watching as Asahi lifted up his shirt to wipe sweat from his brow. “Asahi, can I talk to you for a second?”

“Of course. I wanted to talk to you, too, to be honest.”

“Take your time, you two,” Ukai said, walking off towards his house.

“What did you want to talk about?” Yuu asked once they were alone, suddenly very curious.

“Well, the harvest festival is coming up, right?” Asahi said, biting his lower lip. “And I thought that maybe we could... go together?”

“You can read minds!” Yuu exclaimed excitedly, looking up at the taller boy with the brightest smile on his face.

 


End file.
